Happy Valentine's Day
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Alex and Gene celebrate Valentine's Day.


Happy Valentine's Day

Alex and Gene celebrate Valentine's Day. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. The only thing I own is the name of the store called Lovers Secret which is a play both Victoria's Secret and another store that is here in the Midwest called Lovers Lane.

It was Valentine's Day and Gene Hunt had just pulled up the shop called Lovers Secret to get Alex's Valentine's Day gift. He enters the store and started looking around when one of the workers came up to him and asked he need any help.

"Hello sir how I can help you today" asked the woman.

"No thank you I'm just here to get pick out a gift for my wife for Valentine's Day" said Gene.

"Ok if you do need anything let us know" said the woman as she walks to help someone else.

After the saleswoman left Gene went to the lingerie section and picked out a black color lace appliqué satin slip with a feature robe. After he picked it out he also get her a matching bra and knickers to go with the slip. After he was done he went up the counter to pay for them.

"Hello did you find everything today sir" asked woman at the counter as she rang up his items.

"Yes I did" said Gene.

"Your amount comes seventy-five pounds and that comes with a free make-up kit" said the woman.

Gene handed the woman his credit card and watch as she slid the card through the till. She handed Gene back his card and he signed the receipt. Once he did that she handed his bag and bid him a goodbye. Gene took the bag and left the shop and got in his car and left. He drove to the flower shop and went in and got a dozen lilies and six red rose to mark every year they had been married. After he got the flowers he paid for them and left and made his way home.

Back at his and Alex's house Alex was taking the garlic bread out of the oven. She set it on the counter and cut it and placed in the basket. Ready to go on the table in the dining room she had the table set and ready for when Gene came home. She had the salad in bowls and the spaghetti on stove keeping warm. A half later Alex had the food on the table just as Gene came in the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day Gene I hope you're hungry" said Alex with a smile.

"Yes I'm but not for food" said Gene.

"And here I went through all the trouble to make a nice romantic dinner and all you want to do is get down to the sex" said Alex.

"And what is wrong with wanting to have sex bolly" asked Gene

"Nothing is wrong with it, it is just that we are going to need eat to keep our straight up since the kids are gone and we have all night with each other" said Alex.

"Well when you put it that way let's eat" said Gene.

They sat at the table and ate their dinner. After dinner Alex took coffee and bowl of strawberries and whip cream out to the living room for her and Gene to eat. In the living room Gene had a nice fire going in the fireplace when Alex came in. They sat on the sofa and feed each other the strawberries. Once done Alex gave Gene his Valentine's Day gift of two western movies on DVD and a bottle whiskey. And Gene gave Alex her gift and flowers. Alex took her gift out of the bag and smiled at the matching bra and knickers and lace appliqué satin slip and robe. She also smiled at the free make-up kit that was in the bag to.

"Oh Gene there beautiful lets go upstairs so I can try this on and you can get comfortable on the bed" said Alex

"No let's stay down here and you change in the hall bathroom" said Gene

"Ok" said Alex as she got off the sofa.

Alex took the bag in the bathroom removed her clothes and put on the lace appliqué satin slip and robe with the matching bra and knickers on under it. Alex emerged from the bathroom wearing the lace appliqué satin slip and robe that clung in all the right places on her body. While she was bathroom Gene went up to their room and got his bathrobe.

"What do you think?" she asked Gene, who was sitting on the sofa wearing only a bathrobe.

"Alex," he exclaimed. "You look wonderful and sexy as hell as always."

She giggled, her hand moved to the strap on her right shoulder, "I think I can more than just wonderful and sexy "she said.

Moving into the room, she drew the strap down just a bit, then turned her back to him, shaking her bottom from side to side. He felt his manhood hardening with the thought of what she was doing, he settling back on sofa to see what she had planned. With an exaggerated motion of her arm, she pulled the strap all the way down. As she began to turn around, she pulled the other strap down let the slip falls past her breast. His penis bulged painfully at the sight of her, and he gasped for breath. She had the slip down below her waist, continuing to slide it down over her long, shapely legs, and then stepped out of it completely. Turning around once more, she swept her hands up over her thighs and her sides then blew him a kiss.

"What do you think now?" she asked.

"I certainly like what I'm seeing," he said, shifting position slightly.

She noticed his bulging manhood, moving in over him and kissing his lips. His hands slid along her arms.

"I'm sure you wouldn't object to seeing more, now would you", Gene

"Of course not I love looking at you Alex".

Her lips pressed to his once more and her tongue slipped into his mouth. As she stepped back, she slid one strap off her shoulder, and then blew him another kiss. She moved closer once more, reaching down and opening his robe.

"Oh, Gene You have a serious problem," she giggled, running a finger softly over his hardness.

He groaned as his entire body was on fire, yearning for her. She turned her back to him while she slipped the other strap down and reach around to unclasp her bra, and very slowly she inched the bra down her arms as she rotated around to face him. With an arm, she covered her breasts as she slid off her knickers, continuing her rotation and once more turning her back to him. Stopping, she pushed her knickers down completely, and then stepped out of them now completely naked, she turned back toward him.

"Do you still like what you're seeing, Gene?" she asked.

"Oh, Alex," he sighed. "You know I do. I could never get tired of this."

He took her in his arms and made love to her on sofa.

After words she moved back, standing up and taking his hand. He slowly rose to his feet, his member again becoming hard and erect. The sight of it made her own yearning only grow stronger. A grin formed on his lips and, with a surprising speed, he moved forward, sweeping her off her feet and into his strong arms in one swift, smooth motion.

"Gene!" she gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her.

"You don't mind," he said.

"Of course not," she agreed with a giggle.

He carried her upstairs to the bedroom and placed her down on the bed. She smiled up at him as he climbed on the bed and moved over her. He pressed his lips to hers, hungrily, passion welling up intensely within them both. A soft moan came from the back of her throat. He kissed her once more as they made love once again

His head rest alongside hers as their bodies began to go limp. No words were necessary as each could feel the other's emotions. They lay together, with no concept of time, still intimately connected and reveling in such a deep sharing of themselves. He lifted his head and kissed her.

"I love you, Alex" he said. "Happy Valentine's day"

"Oh, Gene," she sighed happily. "I love you too happy Valentine's day to you"

They lay together for several more minutes, before he lifted himself up and slipped out of her. She sighed softly with loss as he withdrew, removing his warmth from inside her. He placed her brooch back on the night table, then pulled the blanket up and lay beside her. She snuggled closer, kissing his cheek. As she rested her head against him, she felt herself filled with happiness and satisfaction. Her arm slid across his chest and she sighed contentedly as she began to drift toward sleep. He felt her happiness, feeling just as happy himself as he lay there with the woman he loved to the depths of his soul. As her breathing slowed, he closed his eyes and soon joins her in sleep and, perhaps, a very pleasant dream of two of them in his office. He had to admit, however, that being able to fall asleep with her after an episode of torrid passion, and then to wake beside her was better than any dream could ever be. Once more, just before sleep overtook him, he repeated his thanks to the fates for having blessed him with the love of this incredibly beautiful and loving woman who he had the pleasure of calling his wife.

The end


End file.
